


Křídla a Drápy (Fantasy AU)

by SallyPejr



Series: Sherlock BBC - AU challenge [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Werewolves, Winglock
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>V tomhle světě není mezi lidmi místo pro ty, kteří jsou jiní</p>
            </blockquote>





	Křídla a Drápy (Fantasy AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Tak aby bylo jasný, já se mám učit na EKG kurz a bylo rozhodnuto, že nic nezveřejním, dokud nebude po testu a zkoušce a obhajobě. Ale tady vidíte, jaký jsem pilný študák. Vůbec mě to neba a mám za posledních pár dní pravděpodobně nejvyšší statistiku ohledně počtu ideí a sepsaných obsahů na povídky. A o EKG vím pořád stejný prd jako předtím... Chjo.
> 
> Pravopis má na svědomí Lianell... Kuju, pani.

Na náměstí na břehu řeky je tma, jen z bočních uliček sem doléhá světlo z oken domů a z hořících lamp na ulici. Další by měly svítit na náměstí, ale ty jsou rozbité. Díky slabému světlu vypadá náměstí jako vystřižené ze strašidelného příběhu.

Prapodivná konstrukce ve středu náměstí je v temnu noci skoro nerozeznatelná, i když každý ví, co to je. Celá tahle dřevěná stavba slouží za účelem vystavování zločinců a jejich veřejné potupy či mučení, ovšem od setmění do úsvitu je na toto místo vstup zakázán. Až vyjde slunce, budou moct obyvatelé města opět házet shnilé ovoce i kameny po těch, které sem poslali konšelé. Opět si budou moci praštit či utrhnout suvenýr z těl kříženců. Ovšem to až ráno.

I teď je řetězy a provazy ke kládě připoután muž. Kříženec, kterého objevili, jak žije mezi nimi. Kříženec s křídly černými jako noc a s tělem křehčím, než je to lidské.

Má za sebou odpoledne a večer mučení, která ho zanechala bezvládně napůl viset, napůl ležet na tomto místě, aby nabral trochu sil na další den. Ten už nepřežije, bude-li vypadat stejně, jako ten uplynulý, vzhledem k množství ran na jeho těle, které krvácejí. Má vlastně štěstí. Většina kříženců, které chytí, umírá několik dní pomalou smrtí hladem a žízní.

Po vodě k náměstí připluje loďka, ve které sedí jen dva lidé. Díky temnotě okolo to nejde poznat, ale jde o dva muže.

Jeden z nich s loďkou přirazí ke kamenem vyzděnému břehu, druhý s překvapivou snadností vyskočí z loďky na souš. Obyčejní lidé by to nedokázali, ne z pohupující se loďky, přes metr vysoko a z místa.

Beze zvuku se nevysoký muž vydá ke kládě a k bezvědomému muži s křídly.

„Oh, bože můj," hlesne muž skoro neslyšně, když zjistí, v jakém stavu kříženec v kládě je.

Zrak neznámého očividně není omezován temnotou noci; další důkaz, že není obyčejným člověkem, ale nejspíše dalším křížencem.

Muž se zdrží jen krátce, aby mučeného pohladil po tváři, než začne odemykat pouta a přeřezávat provazy. Ono pohlazení je jediným gestem, které prozrazuje jeho hluboké city pro raněného. Jediným gestem, které prozrazuje, že ho miluje. A kdo jiný by podstupoval riziko veřejné popravy, aby pomohl kříženci, než člověk, který onoho křížence miluje?

Trvá to jen chvíli, než jsou všechna pouta uvolněna a okřídlený muž se bezvládně sesune k zemi. To v něm konečně vyvolá nějakou reakci a okřídlený se se zaskučením pokusí stočit do klubíčka, jako by tím chtěl zastavit bolest.

Jeho zachránce ho s velkou opatrností zvedne do náruče, což u raněného vyvolá další bolestivé zasténání. Na moment oba strnou, ale pak se muž i se svým nákladem vydá k loďce.

„Hlavně opatrně," řekne muž v loďce tiše. Očividně pro něj hladina řeky není neznámým prostředím, protože se i přes neustálé pohupování s lehkostí postaví a natáhne ruce vzhůru. Co nejopatrněji to jde, převezme od klečícího, skoro ležícího muže na břehu jeho raněného společníka, a i když loďka zakolísá pod přidanou váhou, muž stojí pevně a jistě. S péčí okřídleného položí na dno loďky a zakryje ho dekou, načež pomůže do loďky i muži na břehu. Ten se sice na souš dostal jedním výskokem, ale nazpět se muž sklouzne ze sedu. To vše s ohledem na raněného a jeho pohodlí.

„Můžeme?" zeptá se muž z loďky, ale nečeká na odpověď. Jeho společník teď stejně vnímá jen okřídleného a nic víc.

Stejně tiše jako loďka připlula, tak se i vydá dál. Krom občasného šplouchnutí je okolo loďky i v ní ticho. Aniž by kdokoliv na břehu nebo na dalších plavidlech zpozoroval něco podezřelého, propluje loďka s třemi pasažéry městem až na jeho samotný okraj a po chvíli i pryč z něj.

Kormidelník plavidla opět přirazí ke břehu, tentokráte poblíž zchátralé boudy, která stojí poněkud stranou od nedaleké vesničky. Nebo spíš od brzy nové části města, neboť mezi koncem města a začátkem vesnice je jen pár mil polí.

Loďka je přiražena k malému molu skrytému mezi keři, načež muži společně vynesou raněného na břeh a do boudy kousek od nich. Oba se zde vyznají, takže nemají potíže se uvnitř pohybovat i bez jiného světla, než je slabá záře srpku měsíce a hvězd. V boudě moc místa není, ale i tak dost, aby se tam vešel malý vůz, spíš větší dvoukolák a statný kůň, který se dá k vozu zapřáhnout.

Raněný muž s křídly je uložen na provizorní lůžko na voze.

Kormidelník z loďky rozsvítí olejovou lampu a tak je poprvé možné vidět trojici, která se zde skrývá.

Oba zachránci jsou plavovlasí, i když kormidelník tíhne spíš k šedivým vlasům na rozdíl od kolegy, jehož vlasy by po umytí nejspíš získaly barvu zlata. Oba mají statnou postavu a naprosto obyčejné, ničím zajímavé oblečení, vlastně jen halena, přes ni kabátec a plátěné kalhoty. Muž s křídly je na rozdíl od jejich opálených tváří bledý, jeho vlasy jsou stejně černé jako jeho křídla a jeho postava je celá dlouhá a hubená.

„Do háje, ten je zřízenej," zamumle kormidelník. Jeho hlas je huhňavý a zní, jako by se právě probudil.

„Přines mi vodu," pošle ho druhý ke studni, zatímco prohlíží zraněného se zkušeností a jistotou lékaře.

Jeho společník jen přikývne a odejde z boudy pryč. Studna je až ve středu vesnice a je lepší vzít vodu z tama než z řeky.

Tělo okřídleného naštěstí nemá nic zlomeného a nic nesvědčí pro vnitřní krvácení, ale je celé pokryté modřinami a šrámy, některými mnohem hlubšími, než se blonďákovi zamlouvá. Jeden z těch nejvážnějších a původně i dost krvácejících šrámů je skrytý v jeho vlasech, kam ho nejspíš někdo ze ctihodných měšťanů trefil kamenem a omráčil ho.

Ovšem stav křídel je něco úplně jiného. Dav a lůza obvykle nechávají křížence umírat pomalu, ale vždy si rádi odnesou nějaký suvenýr. V případě tohoto muže šlo o část jeho křídel, která jsou celá potrhaná a skoro bez peří. Jedno navíc vypadá, že má pár ze svých křehkých kostí polámaných.

Muž svého pacienta umyje, načež ho ošetří mastmi a bylinkami, které má uložené na voze a ováže mu rány přichystanými obvazy. Za celou dobu se okřídlený neprobudil, jen při větším pohybu skučel a sténal bolestí.

„Měl by sis odpočinout. Nespal's už skoro dva dny," řekne kormidelník, když si on i jeho kolega myjí v řece zakrvácené ruce.

„Musíme pokračovat," zavrtí muž hlavou a utře si ruce do haleny. „Musíme se dostat, co nejdál a co nejrychleji to jde."

„Když umřeš na vyčerpání, tak mu moc platný nebudeš," upozorní ho kormidelník, ale dál se nedohaduje.

Za pomoc křížencům, i za poskytnutí trošky jídla, je oprátka. Jestli je někdo najde, čeká je všechny smrt.

Mlčky se oba vrátí do boudy, kde zapřáhnout koně k vozu a vyjedou s nimi ven, lůžko ve voze upravené tak, aby raněný muž ležel co nejpohodlněji a byl pokud možno celý zakrytý a schovaný pod nízkou plachtou, ale víc udělat nemůžou. Jen doufat a modlit se.

Nechají vůz stát před boudou, načež se opět vydají k řece.

„Wigginsi- Díky. Za všechno," promluví plavovlasý s upřímným vděkem v hlase.

„Dlužím mu to. Teď jsme si kvit," pokrčí kormidelník rameny, než nastoupí na svou loďku a sebere z jejího dna vesla.

„Dost se napádluješ."

„Neboj, mám v plánu se zastavit v první hospodě a tam strávit zbytek noci," ušklíbne se muž. „Dávejte na sebe pozor. Rád jsem vás poznal."

„Já nakonec taky," pousměje se muž krátce, než se k řece otočí zády a vyrazí k dvoukoláku.

Ještě jednou zkontroluje nehybného muže, než nasedne, sebere opratě a popožene vpřed koně, který už teď vypadá unaveně.

Musí pryč.

Musí do bezpečí, ale těžko říct, kde něco takového najít. Kříženci a jejich samotná přítomnost jsou považováni za největší zlo a zhanobení Boha, života a řádu, jaké jen může být. Ti, co jim pomáhají, se k lidem a k Bohu otočili zády a za to je čeká trest.

Raněný i jeho zachránce jsou psanci bez úkrytu.

**Author's Note:**

> Tenhle svět a vesmír mě hodně zajímá, ale nemám k němu vymyšlenou pořádnou zápletku, takže si počkáte pěkně dlouho, než něco k tomudle připíšu...
> 
> No ale snad bylo jasné, že máme okřídlenýho Sherlocka, který se nechal chytit (dle mojí ideje ho chytili, když zachraňoval někomu krk), a že John je taky ne-člověk. Vlastně je to vlkodlak, i když si nejsem jistá, jestli se proměňuje dobrovolně nebo jak to funguje. Ale to je tak vše, co vám prozradím, protože nevím, kam ti dva jedou a co s nimi dál... Zkuste vymyslet sami. A jestli vymyslíte, zveřejněte a pošlete mi odkaz, já si to chci přečíst.


End file.
